Comment ne pas songer à toi ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Sais-tu combien il est difficile d'aimer une personne telle que toi ? Il n'y a que lorsque tu regardes une autre personne que moi que je peux mesurer la force de mes sentiments pour toi... Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, ton odeur me suit partout... Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? "


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Rating : K

Setting : Après l'île Céleste et avant Water Seven.

Pairing : Sanji x Nami.

Ndla : Hééé oui ! Je reviens sur mes "classiques". De temps en temps, ça fait du bien. Je pensais l'avoir déjà posté ici celui-là ! Il date déjà... d'octobre dernier je crois. Cet OS m'est directement inspiré de l'écriture de "La même que la tienne". Vous comprendrez vite pour quelles raisons...

\*/

**Comment ne pas penser à toi ?**

**.**

― Je prends le tour de garde pour ce soir.

― Hé ! Décides pas ce genre de chose quand à te chante !

Le regard noir eut tôt fait de remettre Zoro dans le droit chemin. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir auprès de ses mandariniers qu'il avait choyés avec elle.

Elle sortit le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle lui avait confisqué, prenant pour motif que l'odeur qu'elles dégageaient l'insupportait. Mentir n'était pas son fort mais il l'avait toujours cru, ou faisait semblant tout du moins.

La belle posa le cendrier à côté d'elle et y posa la cigarette allumée, se fichant momentanément de l'odeur alléchante des mandarines. Le mélange était loin d'être désagréable.

C'était presque lui.

Il manquait cette petite touche qu'elle n'avait pas encore sortit. Son après-rasage.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille, regardant le goulot comme si il était possible de voir la fragrance s'en dégager doucement. Son corps avait suivi le doux balancement de sa tête vers la bouteille. C'était à présent comme s'il était à ses côtés. Juste là, tout près d'elle, sur le point de l'enlacer. Elle l'imaginait en train de passer son bras sur sa taille si fine pour l'attirer à lui et coller son corps contre le sien.

La belle navigatrice fit volte-face tout d'un coup, croyant entendre des bruits de pas. Elle se redressa, aussi droite d'un i, mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle attendit, espérant presque.

― Nami-san ?

Un frisson la parcourut et elle dissimula flacon et cendrier. Elle se leva et mit sa main en visière, éblouit par la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine. La belle rousse vit une ombre familière et se détendit… Avant de se raidir juste après. C'était lui.

― Qu'y a-t-il Sanji ?

― J'ai croisé Zoro qui m'a apprit que c'était toi qui prenait son tour de garde.

Il déplia la couverture qu'il étendit entre ses mains, dans l'intention de la rassurer. Il ne resterait pas. Il avait l'impression que sa présence dérangeait Nami depuis quelques semaines.

― Je n'avais pas envie que tu prennes froid.

― Oui merci, Sanji-kun. Tu peux t'en aller.

Elle lui arracha la couverture des mains en s'apercevant qu'il allait passer le plaid autour de ses épaules, puis elle se recula d'un pas avec un air renfrogné. Le jeune homme parut vouloir insister mais préféra tourner les talons et ne pas la mécontenter davantage. Une fois qu'il fut dans le dortoir des garçons, elle s'enveloppa dans le plaid puis reprit le cendrier et le flacon pour les remettre près des mandariniers.

Leurs parfums à eux deux s'entremêlaient. Le sel marin, l'odeur sucrée de son après-rasage, l'amertume de la fumée de sa cigarette, la senteur acidulée des mandarines…

Elle s'adossa à l'un des arbres, juste au-dessus du cendrier et du flacon. Nami était rude avec lui mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Malheureusement, son attitude avait l'effet inverse. Il ne cessait de la couvrir d'attention, sautait sur chaque occasion pour lui prouver qu'il voulait se racheter. Quoiqu'il ait fait.

Sans doute ne devait-il pas savoir que ce qu'il avait fait à son cœur était indélébile. Il y avait apposé sa marque. Lui et sa tendresse. Lui et sa force. Lui et son assurance.

Lui. Tout simplement.

Nami se recroquevilla, son index serpentant pour contourner le cendrier puis le flacon. Elle n'avait pas froid toutefois ce vide qui ne pouvait être comblé par l'argent la faisait grelotter.

Ses jambes repliées contre elle, la navigatrice se sentait partir au pays des rêves. Secouant la tête, elle allait se lever pour aller prendre un café lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'aller dans la cuisine revenait à se faire surprendre par Sanji. Depuis que Luffy avait augmenté ses visites dans les réserves, le jeune dandy avait décidé de suivre le mouvement et de faire des rondes plus fréquemment. Là, il sortirait d'ici quelques minutes pour vérifier ses pièges avant d'aller dormir pour de bon.

Nami posa son front contre sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Tomber en pâmoison devant ce coureur de jupons était bien la dernière chose à faire !

Elle était une femme enfin libre, indépendante… Elle ne s'était pas libérée des chaînes qui l'avait retenue durant ces huit longues années pour que d'autres, plus pernicieuses, s'accrochent à elle.

Sangler à nouveau son cœur était pénible. Un jour, elle le savait, l'attitude de Sanji lui serait insupportable. Tant et si bien qu'elle se planterait devant lui alors qu'il serait en train de séduire une énième femme ou même Robin, puis Nami lui donnerait une gifle sans sommation, des larmes de rage brillant dans ses prunelles noisette.

Comble de l'horreur, il était aussi possible qu'elle lui arrache sa fichue cigarette, l'empoigne par le col pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Seulement…

Malgré elle, Nami voulait de la douceur. Au fond d'elle, la belle navigatrice voulait qu'il soit auprès d'elle, pour simplement contempler la voûte céleste avec elle. Qu'il reste muet surtout ! Elle ne désirait plus entendre ces déclarations enflammées qu'il avait apprises par cœur et qu'il débitait à toutes les jolies filles.

L'odeur de mandarine mêlé à la sienne la berçait encore. Cette senteur qu'ils auraient tout les deux s'ils étaient ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre…

La jeune femme s'endormit involontairement, toujours recroquevillée, tandis qu'une ombre s'approchait d'elle. Furtive.

Il eut un soupir, baissant le regard vers la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps à somnoler. Elle devait être exténuée.

Il replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, remit la couverture sur ses épaules en voyant qu'elle glissait. Après une longue hésitation, il s'assit juste à côté d'elle puis referma le flacon d'après-rasage et écrasa la cigarette.

Lui ne voulait sentir que le doux parfum de mandarine qui embaumait l'atmosphère. Ce même parfum qui la suivait et la précédait qu'importe où elle allait.

Grâce à lui, Sanji pouvait apprécier en silence sa présence sans qu'elle ne se doute de ses sentiments.

**.**

**The End !**

\*/

Oui je vous laisse sur votre faim. Oui, je suis une creva- sadique de première catégorie et oui, j'adore vous laisser dans la frustration.

Sinon... Review ?

Au sujet du résumé [pour une fois que j'en suis satisfaite...], j'ai fais en sorte que ces paroles puissent être prononcées par Sanji ou par Nami. C'est à vous de choisir... ou pas !


End file.
